


Imagine: an mcu au

by thegreattelleroftales



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: MCU AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreattelleroftales/pseuds/thegreattelleroftales
Summary: Not direct spoilers but better not read if you haven’t watched endgame.Most of HCs but I thought why not post it in here as well.





	Imagine: an mcu au

**Author's Note:**

> Not direct spoilers but better not read if you haven’t watched endgame.
> 
> Most of HCs but I thought why not post it in here as well.

Okay but imagine Tony playing hide and seek with Morgan and Peter in the Avenger’s Tower. Happy is the one to seek most times. While Pepper and Rhodes relax in the living room. They will join for a round or two tho.

Don’t think about Peter and Morgan sneaking into the laboratory to spy on their father’s new inventions or update the spider-suit. Friday reminding them how angry Pepper will be if he finds out. As if Tony isn’t watching from the cameras, almost in tears, because Morgan looks so much like him.

The rest of the team may be around for a weekend. Clint will bring his kids of course. Lila has a great time teaching Morgan archery, under Peter and Ned’s “surveillance”, while the adults talk upstairs.

Strange will make magic tricks for the kids. Steve and Bucky will tell them stories from the war and how kids will play on the streets all the time back them. And of course, Steve will tell Morgan all, about her father saving the world. The greatest defender of life.

When Wanda babysits Morgan, she will always ask Wanda to braid her hair. When Nat is around Morgan will have Nat to teach her ballet or kickboxing, depending on the mood.

Don’t think Thor and the Guardians are back to earth, Thor will tell Morgan all about outer space. Stories about the rise and fall of Asgard. And Nebula being all nervous around her because she doesn’t know how to handle a kid. As for Carol, Morgan has only met her twice so far. She is kinda scared of her, but at the same time, she finds her powers amazing. Rocket might let her hug him, but only when it’s the two of them.

And of course, her traveling to Wakanda for the first time and getting excited to see rhinos. Also, Shuri will make some awesome toys for her.

And of course, Morgan and Tony just take long walks together. Usually in the park. With Morgan being all curious about pretty much everything. Asking Tony the most insane questions and Tony just doing his best to her proper answers. And then they get quiet for some time. And Tony will just look at Morgan anxiously because he still doesn’t know if he is a good father. And Morgan just smiling at him and Tony smiling back.

“I love you, sweetheart,”

“And I love you 3000 dad!”

 

Or better don’t imagine, because it kinda hurts tbh...


End file.
